You Were Saying?
by Corsiva Vyrae
Summary: “Uhm…Luke?” “Hmm?” A shiver went up Percy’s spine as the warm breath brushed by his neck. “I think I got it. You can, uhh, move back now…” “What if I don’t want to?” PercyxLuke fluff!


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. But I own the plot!!**

**If you do not like the pairing, please do not continue reading, because I don't need any flames that go on ranting about how they don't go together and blah blah blah because this was done for a friend and everyone is entitled to their own opinions.**

**----------------**

_Alright, I'm adding this as an after note because I don't want anything else like that review happening.  
_

_Once again, I will repeat myself in saying that IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS PAIRING, DO NOT READ! _

_I am seriously pissed at the people/person who will go about to review my story going on about how weird it is and how messed up my mind is. _

_Well, I honestly don't give a damn what you think because the SUMMARY of this story was enough to SCREAM out to the whole ****ing world that it's a PercyxLuke story. If you have a problem with reading, then too bad for you, because I don't need another review that tells me the reviewer BLATANTLY IGNORED the warning I had put above for the convenience of those who thought this story was a joke and clicked on the title. Please, please, do not read below if you hate the pairing because I don't want, or NEED, any review that will insult my opinion, and the opinions of others who like the story. _

_Reviewer, you know who you are. I am telling you now that I don't care if you wanted to puke because of my story. I don't know about any other author, but I will take that in offense and see it as a serious insult. Nothing has 'CORRUPTED' my 'POOR MIND'. This was done as a Christmas gift for my very good friend, and I don't need you insulting her opinion either. Apparently, you also have a good friend that shares with you your favorite pairing, so I am sure that you wouldn't question as to why I am defending mine. If you insult what I like, and what I write, you are also insulting my friend, and what she likes. If you have a problem with this pairing, then that's your problem, because I write what I want to write, and those who like my story read what they like to read._

_I apologize for the inconvenience of this long message, but I really want to make it clear to others that, and I am repeating myself for the LAST TIME-----**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS STORY, DO NOT READ.**_

_Thank you to all for putting up with me, please read if you haven't gotten bored yet._

**----------------**

"Hey, anybody see where Percy went?" Annabeth asked loudly as she joined her friends walking towards the Big House for lunch.

"Oh, Percy? I think…I think he told me something about going to do sword practice with Luke…" Grover shrugged and bit into the tin can he was holding as they sat down. Thalia looked up into the clear blue sky, her face pulled into a confused frown as she listened to something amidst the din of voices. "You guys hear that? There's thunder." Annabeth looked up and listened hard, "Yeah…and it sounds like…laughing?" The two girls looked at each other and turned back to their food, putting the strange rumbling in the back of their minds.

* * *

"You have to make your back straighter." Luke said as he moved to straighten the black haired boy's shoulders. He felt the dampness of the shirt and decided it was time for a break; they had been practicing for about an hour already anyway.

"Alright, rest time." Percy sighed in relief as he stabbed the sword into the soft soil, sitting down and leaning against the log that was shaded by a large tree.

"Here, I brought another one just in case."

Luke handed Percy a water bottle, which the other took gratefully, muttering a small 'Thanks.' before gulping down the cool liquid to quench his parched throat. The blonde sat down beside him, raising one leg up so he could rest his arm on his knee.

"How've you been holding up so far these days?" The 20 year old looked at Luke, surprise written across his face. Luke wasn't known for making small talk, so why the sudden change? "Okay so far. The scars are a bother though, I can't stretch as much as I used to without pulling on some of them." Luke stared off in the distance, nodding. "You?" Luke glanced sideways, his lips tugged upward in a sober smile. "Oh, you know, most of the campers still don't trust me, the normal stuff." Percy looked down at the ground. It was still a sad fact that Luke was still unaccepted by majority of the camp, even when it had been revealed that he was being used against his will.

Percy shrugged and drank again, wiping the sweat building up on his forehead with the hand towel that hung around his shoulders.

"Alright, rest time's over." Luke grabbed Percy's hand and stood up, pulling the boy along with him. Percy looked down at their holding hands, feeling his face growing warm. _What in the world am I doing?? This is Luke I'm thinking about for gods' sake!_ Shaking his head, he took the sword from the ground and took his position earlier. "Okay, so let's start with a new one." Luke took his own sword and showed Percy how the move was done, standing back to watch Percy mimic after him.

"No, hold it like this." Percy stiffened a bit as Luke suddenly closed the distance from behind him, his arms wrapping around him as he fixed Percy's grip on the sword. "If you don't hold the sword right, you won't be able to get past the rest of the moves I'm going to be showing you." Percy could feel Luke's breath on his ear as he moved even closer, allowing no gap between them. The blush that had appeared on his face hadn't disappeared completely and was, instead, growing rapidly until he could feel his whole face heating up. Luke adjusted Percy's finger with his own, murmuring instructions in the shorter one's ear.

"You got all of that?" "Uh, uhm, yeah." Percy could only mumble, he was too busy on noticing the feel of arms wrapped around him than on the lesson he was being taught. There was a moment of silence as Luke stayed in the same position, enclosing Percy with his strong arms. "Uhm…Luke?" "Hmm?" A shiver went up Percy's spine as the warm breath brushed by his neck. "I think I got it. You can, uhh, move back now…" "What if I don't want to?" Percy swore he could _feel _Luke smirk from behind him. "Well then—" Percy dropped the sword in a short burst of frustration and turned around to yell at his trainer until he was cut off with soft lips suddenly against his own.

* * *

Luke wrapped his arms around Percy's waist before the other could protest, pulling him close. Smooth hands came up to push himself away, but they soon rested limply on a broad chest as Percy leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes as more blush spread across his face. The younger gasped as Luke backed him up against the tree, one hand leaving the slim waist to tangle itself in black locks. Luke broke the kiss, looking down at the panting demigod. "You were saying?" He chuckled at the wavering glare directed at him. "Shut….shut up." Percy blushed as Luke buried his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of ocean water and rain.

"You look very cute when you blush, you know." Luke grinned as he wrapped an arm around Percy's shoulders, pulling him against him. They were sitting against the tree, staring at the sun as it began to set in the horizon. Percy's face went even redder as Luke abruptly changed their positions, so that the both of them were standing again. Leaning in close so that their faces were inches apart, he used one hand to pin Percy's against the tree and the other to brush away the bangs that had fallen on the other's face, his fingers lingering on the silver streak of hair that dominated one side.

Percy relaxed as Luke leaned in closer, using the free hand to wrap around his waist again and pulling him as close as possible. Luke let go of Percy's hand, which found its way around his neck, like the other, and caressed his face, closing the distance between their faces to let his lips brush gently against soft ones. "But then again, you're always cute, blushing or not." The blue eyed blonde mouth twitched upward before finally pushing Percy against the tree and kissed him with all his might.

Because who knew when they'd ever be able to again?

* * *

**Ahh! My first actual, detailed kissing scene!!**

**This was done for one of my friends, since I like the pairing and think there are too little fanfics on these two, I agreed to write it for her, and in exchange, she would draw me a PercyxLuke fanart since I don't see any of those around either.**

**I almost nosebled all over the keyboard as I though about what they were doing while writing it-****FLUFF OVERLOAD!**

**Anyway, hope it wasn't that crappy, and I apologize for the repeating of names, there's not a lot of different names you can call these too. **

**Thanks for bearing with me!**

**-Corsiva V.**


End file.
